Have Faith In Me
by Yellow Lion
Summary: sasuke and itachi are the princes of Japan. they are getting to the age were they need to get married and become king. sakura is the princess of China and is their only choice now. which one will get Sakura? sassak itasak nejsak shiksak gaasak deisak more
1. Hello Boys!

Hi I just read Life Is Beautiful USED to be her stolen voice box, and I just felt so inspired to write more like that author. I think that this story is nothing much like his/her story. This is going to be about princesses and princes, magic, and fairy tales. A magical kingdom… ok so I'm going to get on with the story, okay?

**Have Faith In Me**

**Chapter One**

**Hello Boys**

**Word Count: Around**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Drama**

**Dedication: reads [request dedications in reviews]**

MANY YEARS AGO, the one and only princess was born into a world of fantasy and happiness. A land where rabbits and toads could speak, and ants could be friends with anteaters. As the child grew, she only became more beautiful, kinder, and more peaceful. Everyone stood back and watched in awe. She cared about everything in her whole entire world; from her own kind, to things that aren't even alive, such as a teacup and plates. She tried her hardest to make everyone happy and at peace. Her name was Haruno, Sakura.

"BUT MOM!" the twenty and eighteen year old boys yelled. By the looks of it, they had the intent of kill. Their mother looked at them sadly.

"Itachi! Sasuke! Watch it! There is not a thing I can do to erase this deal from reality! If I could, I'd stand on my hands and eat with my toes! But, this deal with Bao Lin and Koura Mai Haruno is already done! There is absolutely nothing that I can do at this point!" she lectured. Fugatu, Sasuke, and Itachi could tell that she was totally stressed out and that she didn't want to hear any more shit from us, so we stopped.

They both sighed. "Yes mother" they said together boredly like they were too cool. There's no fighting when mother states something. If she says the sky is green, then the sky is green. Whatever she says goes.

Sasuke POV

Okay, here's the deal. Itachi and I are Japanese princes. One of us needs to get married to the damned princess in China. God… I really hope she doesn't turn into a fan girl… that'd be a drag. But, from mother and father who have met her before, say that she is very beautiful and kind. To tell you the truth, im sort of excited. All I really want to do is get her in my bed and meet her in there.

I put on my formal wear for I was to meet the girl today. My servant, Jun pulled out my grey and black kimono. Jun bowed to me then left my large dark room. A bird fluttered into my room. "A message for Uchiha Sasuke!" It chirped in it's squeaky chibi voice. He dropped it into my hands and I picked up the rice paper and carefully opened it.

_Dearest Sasuke,_

_We are to depart with mother and father in exactly two and a half hours. During that time, you are to be dressed, had lunch, cleaned up your filthy dark room, and then pack. And please, please be good at the Haruno's kingdom. _Please_!_

_Sincerely,_

_Itachi. _

_P.S. do not get in bed with the princess. I repeat. Do. Not._

I turned the paper over and scribbled something onto the back of the paper.

_Che, yeah what ever 'Tachi._

I rolled it up and gave it to the owl and he flew out my window. He hates it when I call him Tachi. I don't blame him. It's a dumb name.

Number one: get dressed. Check!

Number two: have lunch.

I walked down the grand staircase to the second level of our castle. I walked down three corridors until I found the kitchen. I sat down on a bar stool. I snapped my fingers and three male cooks came out. "I want a… coffee and… onigiri." I said boredly. They answered with a loud 'HAI!' and went off to work.

Two minutes later, the food was down and perfect. My coffee always had no cream because I absolutely hate sweets. The onigiri always has a jelly sauce filling in the center. Just the way I like it.

Number two: have lunch. Check!

Number three: clean dark filthy room.

I clicked a button that indicated to certain maids that they needed to clean my 'filthy and dark' room.

Number three: clean dark filthy room. Check!

Number four: pack.

I clicked another button and talked into it. "Jun, please pack for me" I said politely. On the other line there was another loud 'HAI!'.

Number four: pack. Check!

I had about one hour left. What to do with my time… hmmm… I guess I could take a walk or something. I put on my sandals and slide open the rice paper door and walked out. It was very overcast today. The clouds were a really dark gray and looked as if they could burst with unsalted tears of rain.

I walked down the path through the garden I walked over to my favorite plant… well tree. The beautiful Sakura Cherry Blossom tree. There were no leaves since it's winter, but in time, they'll grow back. I sat under the humongous tree and slowly dozed off. It felt like five minutes before a felt a large hand on my left shoulder blade. "Hey get up Sasu-chan." Said Itachi smugly. He must be getting me back for calling him Tachi.

I ignored his name calling and got up. "We got to go board the jet now Sasu-chan" he continued the name calling. I sighed and walked over to the front of the castle. Itachi and I got into the back of the limo and stared at the floor. Like big brother, like little brother.

"Are you boys excited to meet Sakura-chan?" she asked excitedly. "Okay, honey, lets make a bet! I bet that Sasu-chan will end up with her!" she said/yelled. I smirked.

Fugatu looked over to his wife and sighed. "I guess that means I have to bet on Itachi" he said boredly.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" yelled Itachi. "I am a sexy beast! Who wouldn't want me. Please don't answer that question family." He said dramatically pulling his shirt so that his hard six-pack and the rest of his chest was viewable.

"Sigh… stop scaring the readers Itachi" said my mother with a giggle. I murmured something that no one else in the car heard, 'She's going to be mine no doubt about it'.

Thirty minutes later, we were all seated on one of our many jets. We talked about random crap the whole two hours from Tokyo, Japan to Beijing, China. We landed at an airbase near their house. In another matter of thirty minutes, we laid eyes on the beautiful Chinese mansion. It was beyond beautiful it was about the same size as ours, if not, a tiny but smaller.

It had long green vines climbing all over the place and birds laughing and fluttering their wings in the bright sun light. The guards at the front gate immediately opened the gates to the royal castle the moment we popped into view. Sigh… we're probably going to be on TV and everything… that was something that I was _really_ not looking forward to. Various servants opened the doors to let us out. "Hello, I am Bao Lin Haruno. Fugatu, Mikoto, it's a pleasure seeing you again. My wife Koura Mai is with my daughter outside at the swimming pool. Please follow me, Uchihas'." He said.

We did. We followed him through his massive house. "My daughter, Sakura-chan is sixteen. Excuse me for asking, but what are you're ages?" he asked Itachi and I.

"I am Itachi and I have just turned twenty. This is my younger brother, Sasuke. He's four."

"HEY!" I yelled, disregarding the fact that my soon-to-be father in law was standing right in front of me.

"Sasuke! Manners!" yelled my mother. "And Itachi, don't be mean to your little brother!" she said embarrassed. "I'm so sorry about them! And Sasuke is eighteen" she said rather nervously.

"Oh please, they're just like my daughter! Now, they're right out here." Said Bao Lin as he slid open the door reveling a beautiful large pristine pool with a gorgeous girl sitting on the side dripping wet. Oh man… my horny side is tingling.

She had long pink hair in a loose ponytail that reached below her nice ass, which just makes me want to go over there and bang her! cough cough sorry… anyway, she had on a white slightly see through (since it was wet she's not a whore!) Hollister bikini. She had bright emerald eyes that shined with life as she laughed at a joke her mother must've just told. She turned her head over to me and Itachi and smirked. Then ripped off her straw hat that she was wearing and dived back into the pool.

"No! Sakura-chan! Please get out, you need to meet your guests!" her father yelled. Of course she couldn't hear that under water. Me and Itachi looked at each other for a second before ripping off our own clothes meaning our kimonos and canonballing into the chlorinated water in our boxers. Again, like big brother, like little brother.

I was under water and I opened my eyes. I saw Itachi a little bit ahead of me, heading over to where Sakura was. I went up for a breath of air and then went after him. Sakura was sitting on a under water ledge waiting for us. Itachi got over there first and sat next to her on the right and I sat on her left. "_Lái__dédào wo bàba!" _she yelled with her angelic voice. I had no idea what she was saying since I don't speak Chinese. [I dunno if that right way to spell] TRANSLATION: Come and get me, Daddy!

Her father smirked. "_Bùxíng__ xiànzài gun__chuqu_!" he yelled out. TRANSLATION: No way! Now get out!

Sakura frowned and gave a really irresistible and adorable pout. "_Dànshì__...Bàba...__Wo__xiang__baochí yongchí__de__nánhái__..." _she said sadly. TRANSLATION: But… Daddy… I want to keep swimming with the boys…

Her father at the end of the pool blushed and stuttered out a little 'fine' and showed Mikoto and Fugatu inside of his house/mansion with his wife. Sakura then pumped her arm into the air and yelled out a '_Shì!' (meaning: yes!) _in Chinese. She looked over to Itachi and said in Japanese, "You want swim with me?" in her adorable voice. Itachi squeaked out a little 'yes' as a minuscule blush rose to his face.

She grabbed his hand and jumped in. I still sat there waiting for her to burst from under the water and grab my hand as well, but that never happened. Itachi surfaced first and looked at me with a smirk on his face as if saying 'she likes me better than you' then an unpleasant look was plastered onto his face. Sakura then surfaced with a smug look. She pumped her arm into the air but this time with something in her hand. Itachi's boxers? I gave a wolf whistle and "Good job! Pass it over here!" I said and smirked. She smiled and threw it over to me. I got out of the pool and ran to the other side and got in.

"Hey Itachi, stop flashing Sakura and come and get your stupid ass boxers." I yelled. Itachi was over here in a flash and started fighting me for his underwear. Itachi grabbed it and jumped out of the pool so that I couldn't grab it from him. He started cheering until he stopped and looked down.

"Wow it big!" yelled Sakura from the other end. Itachi had a major blush on his usually pale face. He pulled his boxers on to cover up his ass and then dived in over to Sakura. Uh oh… who knows what that dirty pervert will do to her. Sakura never noticed that Itachi had entered the pool until she felt something come up behind her and fresh air on her chest I had a pretty kick ass view of it all. She blushed and looked down. "_É__, bù! huángei ni__tiào!" _she yelled in Chinese.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand you" teased Itachi. Her face got really red and she let go of her breast to reach for her bikini top. Whoa I had to get over there to get a better view! TRANSLATION: oh no! give it back you jerk!

"I say 'Give it back you jerk!'" she yelled I was over there now and I reached up and took it out of Itachi's claws. I looked it over then I looked up and smirked.

"We'll give it back to you if you do something else for us." I said slyly. She completely understood me and blushed. She started screaming in Chinese but I only thought of what I could with her. Hmm…

Itachi spoke up first. "Yeah, this is the deal. We'll give this back to you if you take off your bottoms and go nude in here for the rest of the time." He said and smirked. With out turning around, he held up his hand and I slapped it, giving him a high five. She blushed ten fold and was quiet for a minute. Probably thinking things over. Its either keep your pants and loose your top, or it's loose your pants and top. I knew that she would surely choose number one so I though that I would spice it up a little. If you choose to keep your pants, you cant cover yourself up." I said smugly. God she has a large rack… score!

She blushed furiously.

Inside the house

"And so this is the kitchen, it also extends into that room and there are about five more-

A screaming half naked Sakura screaming curses in Chinese ran through the kitchen, right next to Fugatu. Next comes Itachi and he zooms past his father. Sasuke comes in last, but unfortunately slips on a random puddle that either Itachi or Sakura left and falls on his stomach and drops Sakura's bikini top. He picked it up and got his self up and started running again. The four adults looked at each other.

"Sorry, Sasuke and Itachi tend to get really horny really fast… eh Hehehehe…" she said with an awkward laugh.

Then all four of them sigh. "They're teens…" they all said at once then laughed.

Upstairs, level three

Itachi and I had her cornered in a bathroom. This was so awesome! She looked around for anything that she could use in some way or the other. She first took a towel and wrapped it around her to cover up. Itachi walked up to her and took it off. "Heh heh heh… nice try…" he said into her ear. She swallowed really hard and looked into his eyes and pressed her breast to his chest.

"Oh Itachi…" she moaned as she got lower. He actually thought that he was going to get lucky and maybe she'd suck him, but instead she ripped his pants down again. "How does that feel?"

"So good… your breasts are so soft…" he said and smirked as she blushed. He pressed his member into lean stomach and she really blushed. She then let go of his chest and walked over to me. I was a head or two taller than her, so she easily pulled my boxers down.

"Lets go down and scare parents" she said and we had a bored look on our faces. "I'll take off my pants…" she said playfully and our faces automatically lightened up and we screamed 'Yeah! Sure! Great!'. Wow! I wonder if her hair is natural pink…

We went down stairs and hid behind the corner. "On a count of three" she said, "one… two… three!" all three of us jumped out and pulled our pants down. Actually I mean all two of us. Sakura was behind us laughing her head off. We gave her her bikini top back since Itachi and I thought that she would actually go through with that offer.

"Sasuke! Itachi! Oh my god!" yelled Mikoto. "Good job boys! Ha-ha Fugatu-kun! I told you that they'd get bigger than your thumb! Man those are like five times the size of your thumb. OH! Sorry Bao Lin, Koura Mai! This is inexcusable! We-

"Oh no sweat! Sakura usually come down naked lot of time!" said her mother causally and laughing while waving a hand in front of her face. She too wasn't the best at Japanese…

"_Ying__... __Wèishénme __huì__zhèyàng__ne__?"_ asked her father angrily. He was probably just mad because Sasuke and Itachi's dicks were probably bigger than his or something… TRANSLATION: Sakura… why did this happen?

"Uh…" Sakura said nervously and then ran out of the room, no out of the house and back in to the pool. A big splash was heard and then Sasuke and Itachi look at each other and then dash outside after her.

Mikoto let out a dreamy sigh. "Ah… young love… I remember when Fugatu-kun and I were dating… he was so possessive… he wouldn't even let my brother touch me. He was so hot back as a teen then…" she gave out another dreamy sigh and Fugatu blushed, grunted, and crossed his arms over his chest.

OUTSIDE WITH SASUKE ITACHI AND SAKURA

Itachi and Sasuke ran out embarrassed thinking the same thing, _'Sakura, you're going to pay one way or the other…'._ They both walked up behind her and sat next to her. Itachi smirked. She was laying down on a towel next to the pavement. She had put on her straw hat and white wayfarers with her hair up in two buns (heh, she could be TenTen's cousin easily!). I have to say, the way the sun landed on her tanned thighs and legs looked pretty hot.

Itachi made the first move. He jumped on her and stuck his tongue in her parted mouth. She let out a little yelp and then a moan. I wanted that to be me on Sakura… so I pushed Itachi off forcefully and instead I got on top of her. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and explored every inch of it. Itachi gave up on trying to kiss me and instead started kissing her neck and giving her love bites. We kept going until we heard the door slid open way over on the other side of the pool to revel Fugatu, Mikoto, Bao Lin, and Koura Mai standing there looking at them fighting to win my attention.

They watched in amazement at Sasuke and Itachi's drive for dominance on Sakura. Mikoto dreamily sighed (she does that a lot, ne?) and murmured "love birds" and they walked back into the house to continue the interrupted tour.

Itachi sniffed her neck and happily sighed. "Aa Sakura-chan you smell so good… Strawberries and lotus… my favourite…" he purred into her ear. Itachi's trying to win her over, eh? Well he's got to face me first!

I smirked into the kissed and looked her into the eyes. She blushed at all the attention that she was receiving. But then a plan formed in her head. One, two, three! She pushed me off of her, and since her towel was right next to the pool, it was a success! A loud splash was heard and her and Itachi got water splattered on them. Itachi could probably care less if I fell in, no scratch that… he doesn't care in the very least. Next goes Itachi! One, two-

Instead of her pushing him in, I thought that he was her and accidentally pulled him in. She laughed from out side of the pool and both at he same time, Itachi and I pulled her in. her hat had fell of above water, but her glasses were still on. We all surfaced at the same time and looked at each other, then started breaking out with laughter.

I don't even really remember what was so funny, but I kept laughing anyways. I hadn't laughed in forever! I smiled. I was having a really good time today and nothing could ruin it.

Except for that…

T B C!!! muhahahahahahahhahahhahaaaa


	2. Friends of hers, dinner, and the village

**Have Faith In Me**

**Chapter Two**

**Friends of Her, Dinner, and the village**

**Word Count: Around**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Drama**

**Dedication: reads [request dedications in reviews]**

**-**

A frog leaped into the pool from the koi pond near the garden and landed on Sakura's shoulder. It leaned into her ear and whisper something then looked at her with a worried look. I cocked my head to the side. "What's up Frogger?" I asked him. He then looked over to me with a worried look.

"He's here…" he moaned and hopped back into the garden. I watched it hop off then looked over to Sakura. She was getting out of the pool. She sat down next to Itachi since he was already out and he wrapped his arm around her waist in a comforting manner. I glared at him in jealousy and he just smirked back to me in glee.

"Sakura-chan… what's wrong?" I asked. We were having such a good time, what had happened that made her so miserable? She looked up and into my eyes.

"He's here…" she mumbled just like the frog.

"Who's here?" asked a very confused Itachi. He looked pretty angry as well after hearing the word 'He'.

"The other princes…" she murmured. "They all want me to be their wife but I'm against it… but they're so persistent…" she said she looked as if she were about to cry. I got out of the water and sat on the other side of her. My pruned finger wiped a lone tear from her eye.

"What're their names? Perhaps Sasuke or I maybe know them…" said Itachi, trying to help.

"Err it's Neji, prince of Korea, Gaara, prince of Russia, and Shikamaru, prince of Vietnam. They're so bothersome. They come to my house just about everyday and pester me about getting married to one of them. But since you guys came, they'll probably hate you as well as each other…" she said sadly.

Itachi and Sasuke's faces immediately lit up. "Of course we know all of 'em!" they yelled at the same time. "We visit them every so often, but it has been a while…" said Sasuke. Just the second after he finished that sentence, the three boys came out.

"Ooh Sakura-chan I've missed you so much!" yelled Neji. (he's sorta ooc in meh story heh) "Going swimming? Look out! CANNONBALL!" he said as he ripped off his shirt. His usual hair down in a low ponytail was now in a high ponytail in the back of his head. Shikamaru smirked and did the same. Gaara already had no shirt on so he dived in cleanly.

They all popped out on the other side where we were. "Oh… Sasuke, Itachi… what're you doofs doing here?" asked Shikamaru. I looked at him and scoffed.

"I'm getting married to her" I said slyly. Sakura blushed ten fold. I licked the shell of her ear. "We've already _done it_ four times…" I said smugly. Itachi smirked knowing my plan.

"Oh well that's funny," said Gaara as he lifted his wet body out of the water and into the hot sun to dry off. He put his hands behind his head so that his head wasn't on the ground. "Sakura-chan and I have already done it five times…" he said smirking.

"So have I and Shikamaru!" yelled Neji happily.

My face dropped. Sakura's face was a tomato. "W-what? That true, Sakura?" asked Itachi nervously. Sakura looked away and slowly nodded her head.

I screamed and Gaara stood up. I rushed at him and threw him into the pool. After we surfaced, I splashed water on him.

He spit some of the water that had accidentally gotten into his mouth out. "What the fuck Sasuke!?" he yelled angrily. He then smirked. "Jeez, why are you so jealous?" he said smugly and I growled. "Is it because you never did her and that you know that I'm going to win her over?"

Sakura just sat there dazed at what had just happened. Sasuke flashed by her and threw Gaara into the water. She blushed. "Tíngzhi zhàndòu!" she yelled.

"Since I am the perfect boyfriend, I learnt Chinese and what she just said was STOP FIGHTING! Gaara get off Sasuke! You're scaring Sakura-chan!" yelled neji as he smirked smugly.

"Think fast!" said Shikamaru as he performed something that Itachi and Sasuke had been doing the whole afternoon. He pulled her bikini strings and her top and bottom fell silently to the ground. She screamed and covered herself up as fast as she could she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her chest and ran off into the garden. She was hella fast!

As she went into the garden, she said to the plants 'cover me!'. She hid in plain sight but was covered by all the plants so it was impossible to think that she was there at all. Itachi ran in first. He looked to the left… then to the right. "Sakura!" he yelled, but no answer came. He had a worried look and then ran off in a different direction.

**Sakura POV**

"Aw Sakura-nee-chan, why so sad?" asked one of the leafs with a worried expression.

I looked up and into the eyes of the big green leaf and smiled, even though the tears were streaming from my eyes. "I… I don't like men so much… they… they're always bugging me…" I said sadly.

The leaf had a pair puppy eyes as he stared down at me. "Aw… well don't cry, when you cry it makes me sad and makes me want to cry too…" he said in a child's voice. Tears brimmed his big eyes. I wiped my eyes and touched the leaf. I planted a sweet kiss on it and it instantly became red. "Oh Sakura-nee-chan, you're so sweet…" he said and looked at me bashfully.

I smiled. It's funny what a leaf can do to make you feel good about yourself. I smiled even brighter and kissed his friend right next to him and it instantaneously became red. So did the next one and the next one. In less than a minute the redness was spreading to all of the other leafs. I smiled gently at the cheeky mother nature.

"Hey! Itachi came through here! You think that she's hiding back here with him?" asked a very jealous Neji. I sighed. I whispered something into the leaf's ears and it nodded. I suddenly fell through a big hole created by the tree's roots. I yelled up a 'thank you!' as I hit the pavement below. I secured my towel and walked through the tunnel. This was always my escape route every time the boys come over. It just so happens that my mother likes them all and thinks that I should marry one. I sighed for about the two billionth time today.

I soon found some light at the back of the tunnel and walked out of the darkness. I climbed a tree and it's branches made a chair for me. I smiled and kissed one of the shoots. One of the branches brushed my hair back, smoothening it out. I looked up and smiled, only to find that it was not a branch but Deidera the sadist himself. He smirked at me and I jolted up. Deidera was prince of Germany. He had slicked back platinum blond hair, almost white and blue eyes. A true blonde blue eyed German. He cupped my cheeks and leaned down and passionately kissed my plump lips softly. I blushed and surprisingly kissed back. He was one of the more gentler boys that were after me. He stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes.

"I thought that I'd stop by, un. My mother and father are with your parents, un." He said and smiled. "I'm so glad that I got to see you" he said and I blushed.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru are already here. Join the party." I said boredly and my eyes drifted off into space. He looked at me and smiled one of his genuine smiles and I blushed.

"Well then I suppose that I have a bit of competition, un! I haven't seen them all in ages!" he yelled happily and chuckled at the end of his sentence. I lightly smiled up at him. He was so settle and happy. Something I wish all the boys were. The boys are all just perverts and cocky.

"Ich bin so glucklich, hier bei Ihnen sein!" he shouted in German. He had such an excited and happy face on. "I mean to say, I'm just so happy to be here with you!" he shouted again. "Un!"

I pulled my towel up since it was sagging. I then remembered that I still had only a towel on. Oh crap! He looked at it and smirked.

"Um it's getting dark… we should go!" I said hurriedly. I really wanted to get out of this awkward situation fast. The branches lowered me to the ground and I patted it then ran away to the house. Unbeknownst to me, Deidera smirked in the tree and murmured the words 'Sie werden mir' which I knew all too well.

'You will be mine'

LATER IN THE DINNING HALL

I had been dressed into my traditional Chinese dress. It was red and it had yellow dragon designs all over. The slits on the sides started up way to high, at about my waist, and it was a mini dress so it went to my thighs then stopped. I had on white mid-thigh high socks that were really tight. For shoes I had on traditional red flats. This outfit was what I wore to dinner most of the time.

I walked down the large grand stair case and all eyes were on me. I blushed from all the attention. All the boys were wearing pretty much the same, a suit. They all had on their button down white shirts and black, grey, or tan slacks and random shoes.

I reached the last step and walked over to the boys when suddenly one of them called out the word 'three' and large fans rolled out and air blew out, reveling my polka dot pink and white thong was in view. I didn't notice it at first but the threw my hands down to cover my front when unknowingly, my butt was still visible. All the boys either smirked, blushed, nosebleeded, or drooled. I sighed and yelled the to guards of the room, but they never came. I looked around to see them passed out with swirls in their eyes, bushes, and bloody noses. I growled. They were no use anyway!

I ran away into another room until I found my parents. "Muqin! Fùqin! Bangzhù wo!" I yelled as I reached them and hugged them and stuffed my face into my mother's chest. Those boys were becoming very perverted and vicious! The boys came into the room next, running.

"Come now boys! No harassing my daughter! Now, sit down! It's time for dinner to be served!" he yelled in his very low and bold voice. The boys stood up straight and bowed.

"YES FATHER-IN-LAW!" They all yelled then glared at each other.

My father sat at one of the table and my mother at the other. It was a very long and elegant white marble table. I sat in the middle of the table on the left side. Sasuke and Gaara sat on either side of me, but were spaced out so that the could hardly touch me. Itachi sat on the other side of me with Neji to his right and Deidera to his left. Shikamaru had just gotten back from the bathroom and was very pissed because he said that he didn't get to see my thong. I sighed. This would be a long dinner…

Sasuke mover his chair over as well as plate and other utensils. Unknowingly, Gaara did it too. I sighed and gripped my chopsticks tightly. When Gaara's warm and surprisingly soft hand grasped my thigh, I almost choked in my food. Everyone looked over to me to make sure that I was okay. I blushed lightly and mumbled a small 'sorry' and went back to eating my vegetables and rice. Gaara slowly rubbed my thigh back and fourth. I struggled to keep in a moan. He started rubbing really hard now, so I couldn't help but let out the tiniest of a moan.

He looked at me smugly and smirked. He leaned in my ear and whispered "Tonight… let's do it". I gulped and looked at him strangely. I hate his sex because its coming from Gaara. But I also love it because he is a fucking great at it. So much practice from his maids or something…

His hand was now going lower and lower to my Womanhood. I groaned as he rubbed his fingers over it slowly. I was so glad that no one could hear my moans, they were all too busy who I would have sex with next, get married to, or anything else, I wasn't really listening at all.

He moved one finger underneath my thong and rubbed my core. He then suddenly thrust that finger straight in and I yelled out again. Everyone stopped their conversation. I looked up and blushed at everyone. "Um my pot sticker was way too hot!" I lied. They all just turned their head to yell at each other again. I sighed, that was a close one!

My face was just about the same color as a tomato, if not, redder. "G-Gaara…" I moaned out. "St-stop!" I said and he gave me a quizzical look.

"No way, now shall we continue this upstairs? In your bed preferably." He said with a visible smirk. I sighed and moaned almost at the same time, then I looked into his eyes.

"If you do not stop, I tell bàba." I stated. Bàba in my father in Chinese. I mentally smirked at his expression. He had a look of anger, then sadness… then smugness.

"I like it when you yell out… it turns me on to no end…" he said smoothly. I grimaced at his words. He could kill me the blink of an eye and instead he decides to have sex. I looked at him angrily. I stood up abruptly and his hand was forced out of my core.

"bàba! I going to bed early tonight! Goodnight!" I yelled and walked out of the room when I turned around to glare at the boys. Then I walked forward to the stairs and up to my room to use my bathroom to shower. I got out and dried myself off with my towel (no duh!) and walked over to my closet… no… more like my extra room full of clothes. I picked out some black lacy lingerie which consist of a bra top and thong bottom. I wore a red robe over it so that I wouldn't get cold at night.

I got into my bed sleepily to wake up hours later at twelve to have Gaara leaning over me asking sex. I was half asleep and thought that he asked me if I wanted chocolate milk. He smirked and started to undress himself and I.

The morning came quickly after that experience. I smiled as the morning hot sun washed over my lithe body and ample breasts. Ample breast… wait… I had a bra on last night, did I not?

My first solution was to turn my head to look if I had had a visitor last night. Sure enough, there was Gaara laying down right next to me sleeping still. I smiled a little at how hot he looked, but the it faded. I looked at him in deep hatred now. He fucked me for the last time. This has got to be the sixth time he's done that! Oh wait… it is the sixth time that he's done that… I sighed and got up. I decided that I'd go out today.

I put on a mini red silk dress with yellow designed on it. It had a diamond right in between my breast, giving off a little cleavage. I smirked. The boys would go wild with this. I also put on a black wig so that I might fit in a little more with the crowd. Its pretty damn obvious that the princess is walking down the streets since she is probably the one and only pink haired woman in the whole universe. I put on some white thigh-high tights like last nights again and put on some flats since they were traditional. I next sat down on my bed to wake up Gaara from his deep slumber.

He woke up with a start. I flicked his temple and then kissed his eyelid. I usually do that. He moved so quick that I didn't know what was happening. His lips were on mine. Oh now I know what's happening. He sat up into the kiss so that he could push his tongue into my mouth in the process. I shook my head so that he couldn't stick it in. I leaned back and smirked. "Is I that irresistible?" I asked and giggled. "Look, I'm going out to the village today. Do you care to join?"

He looked into my eyes and smirked. "Why would I ever pass up such a beautiful opportunity to be with my beautiful Sakura-chan? Just the you and me-

"Actually… I was go to invite everyone else…" I said awkwardly and he looked like he would kill the next male that walking into my life. "but I suppose I could only go with you…" I said. His smirk returned to his face.

"What was that Sakura-chan? You're going out to the village? I would be happy to join you! Thanks for asking!" said Itachi as he strolled on in casually.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yelled Gaara as he charged at Itachi quickly. Gaara accidentally missed and did a summer salt into the far wall door with his feet sticking straight up. Shikamaru then slammed open the door, unknowingly crushing Gaara as neji pranced into the room happily singing a 'happy' song by the 'oh so happy!' back street boys! **Cough** GAYS **cough**! Heh… neji in a tutu would be really cute!

"We're coming with you!" yelled Neji and Shikamaru. Neji gaily and Shikamaru boredly with his low voice… so it sounded really funny.

I laughed. "Sure guys!" I said still laughing. "The merrier more!" I yelled.

"Uh Sakura-chan… it's 'The more the merrier'." Corrected Itachi. I turned around and gave him my scary death glare and he winced back.

"HAS EVERYONE JUST FORGOTTEN MY CRIPPLED ASS OVER HERE?" screamed Gaara angrily. I put a finger to my lips.

"Um… No." said everybody at the same time, then we all laughed.

Gaara sat up and started pushing the door so that he could get up from his position and breath, but then Sasuke came running through, panting and wheezing, and said "What did I miss?". We all stared at him. Except for Gaara, he stared at the door crushing his face.

"Sasuke… come over here… Quick!" I said. I didn't want to get Gaara anywhere near Sasuke. There'd be a big cat fight no doubt about it.

Sasuke of course was walking over to me anyway and all the other guys gave him death glares as he just casually kept walking towards me. Once reached, he put his arm around my waist and lifted my leg up around his waist. I looked at him confused. "Better access." He said. I blushed scarlet and pulled my leg down. Just at that moment, Gaara came busting out from behind the door.

He screamed like a maniac! "HEY I WAS HERE FIRST WITH SAKURA-CHAN! SO GET THE HELL OUT!" He walked over to me but I stopped him.

"Walk one more step and I'll… I'll…" I said. Gaara smirked knowing that I had nothing to say. "I'LL KISS SASUKE!" I yelled.

All the boys screamed no except for Sasuke. He was doing some sort of happy dance. Gaara of course stayed put. He didn't move an inch. Gaara was bending down as if to pounce on the two of us any second now, so my finger grazed Sasuke's chin. He smirked and leaned in… "No! stop! I wont move!" yelled Gaara just as he threw himself at me.

Sasuke somehow pushed me out of the way and was on top of me now. I blushed as he leaned in until our lips were breaths apart. He smirked and then slammed his lips against mine. He took his hot wet tongue out of his mouth and licked my lips, wanting in. I of course let him in to thank my savior from Gaara.

We're still making out.

I pushed my hands against Sasuke's hard chest, but he pushed his lips down harder onto mine. I was running out of breath and I would soon suffocate. With one hard push, he was off!

He looked at me will glazed over with lust eyes. "Gaara! You've been a bad boy! You can't come with me! And as for the rest of you boys! My bàba wants you in the den!" I shouted. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and stop to smirk.

"You need to show us around the village, will you take us?" asked Itachi. I thought for a second. I then smiled and nodded. I took them down the stairs, through a couple corridors, then out the door into the fresh air. We walked a way until the gate and guards showed up.

"Hai gongzhu ni rènwéi ni huì?" asked one of the guards in Chinese. TRASLATION: hey princess, where do you think you're going?

I looked up to them and said "Chéngzhèn" (town) I then ordered them to let me through and then the three of us were out of the palace and into the market of the town. We walked down the path and looked at the different shops and merchandise.

**From Sasuke's point of view**

Sigh… everyone was looking at Sakura. The way they stared made me want to rip their hearts out. The men drooped and got nosebleeds when her dress blew and showed her panties and the girls gave her jealous death glares. I smirked. I walked up to her and put my hand around her waist and put my index finger under her chin and lifted it up to make our lips meet. Men and women look in jealousy. Men have their fists clenched at me, and women are shaking with envy and hate at Sakura.

I smirked into the kiss and she blushed. Itachi looked up from his new book that he just purchased; Icha Icha Secret, and glared up at me in deep hatred. I kept my hand around her waist and walked into a certain shop. Sweet Shoppe. Hmmm… sounds good. Sakura jumped into the shop and started running around looking for something good enough to eat with sparkles in her eyes. I smirked. She came up to me with fifteen Dango, twelve Meiji chocolate, and seventeen mochi.

I stuck my hand into my pocket and took out a two hundred dollar bill (No such thing I know! This is Fan Fiction after all!) then I put it on the counter and the girl with two identical brown buns on her head gave me a bright smile and looked into my eyes. He smile got less brighter and more flirty and winked and blew a kiss towards me. I was all used to this by now so I just ignored it. "Keep the change…" I mumbled. The original price had been about 99$ but 101$ didn't mean much to me so I let her keep it. (That was TenTen by the way heh)

I walked her out of the store where Itachi was waiting, still reading his new harem book. There were girls crowded around his asking him many various questions and touching him. Though he ignored their very presence. Instead, the second Sakura crossed the threshold from the shop, his head shot up and was by her side in a second, gripping her waist. The girls screamed angrily and yelled mean words, but Itachi and I glared at them and they gave us lusty eyes. I ignored it and tried hard to enjoy my time with Sakura, but it was hard when she is making out with my big brother.

We next walked down the brick road and stepped into a small cuisine Vietnamese restaurant. Com Tam is what we ended up having. It was pretty good. The waiter came and stared at Sakura for a little bit too long. He had shaggy blackish brown hair and red upside down triangles on his cheeks. He came back about ten or fifteen minutes later with our lunch. Sakura picked up the chop sticks and hungrily ate. Itachi and I ate slowly, taking our time to glare at each other.

"Hey Sakura" I started. She abruptly stopped from jamming another mouthful of rice and some of the food fell from her chop stick's grasp, making it land on her shirt. No… let me rephrase that. It landed in the diamond, making it get stuck in between her breast. Itachi and I were now the hungry ones as our pants tightened. It just stayed there. Begging us to come… and lick it all up. I swear, if that diamond was any wider, her nipples would be visible. I smirked. God, what's going on down there? Sakura leaned in to listen to me more.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked in her adorable angelic voice. I smirked. I was going crazy on the inside. I had to have her. In. My. Bed. Let my dragon loose (if ya know what I mean **wink wink**).

"Um… hn." I said and blushed. She had leaned in so that her silk shirt fabric was tight as her breast were pressed to the shirt. Itachi leaned in right into my ear. "Hey, I heard that Chinese woman don't wear bras in public" (RUMOR) (PROBABLY NOT TRUE. I HAVE NO IDEA ACTUALLY. -.-'') he said and smirked. I unconsciously smirked and blushed at the same time. Itachi and I leaned in to Sakura. We looked at each other then backed up.

You could see her pointy hard nipples underneath her silk dress. I hoped that I wouldn't get wet in public… but she's so sexy… ack! The table was small enough where you could lean across and easily touch your partner, in this case, lick your partner's breast.

I leaned over and stuck my tongue out to lick the two beads of rice off of in between her breast. The rice tastes so much better in there. I swear. I enjoyed licking her diamond's worth of skin available and then looked up to her blushed face. I leaned back, into my seat. I looked around. No one seemed to have noticed. Phew! Good. I then looked at Itachi. He was flushed completely pink, yet he looked angry. Heh. The jealous bastard. I smugly smirked. God I have a lot of pride. The waiter came back and gave us the bill. Seventy dollars. Wow, this place's cheep. I pulled out a hundred dollar bill and got up. I wrote a note saying 'keep the change' cuz I didn't have the time to wait for those morons to put the money away then come back out with five dollars. Actually thirty dollars in this case.

We walked out. Sakura was still pink faced, Itachi still looked angry with himself, and I was as smug as can be. I put my arm around her waist and pulled at Itachi's sleeve cuz I know he always keeps a watch there. 1.45 pm. Hmmm… "Sakura what do you want to do now?" I asked like a good boyfriend would. (hopefully)

She put her finger to her chin and looked up into the sky as if trying to think. I smirked. God she was cute. She looked back up to me and smiled. "I guess we go back home." She said. "We do something else."

Twenty minutes later, we were back at the castle and Sakura had taken off her wig to reveal her beautiful blossom hair. I watched her from my window. She was changing. Ooh I am so bad! She took off her tight dress and her breasts popped out and could breath for once. She pushed it down by her ankles. Her panties were next. She took those annoying white things off and then her shoes. She walked out of her room and down the hall. Oh! I know where she's going now! She was going down stairs to go out side to go to the baths! Heh! Score one for Sasuke!

I too took off all my clothes and put a towel around my waist and quietly followed her down to take a bath. To tell you the truth, I had taken a bath this morning. Hey! Don't tell her that you Baka!

She moved the cloth above her head so that it wouldn't mess up her wounded up into two buns hairdo. I decided that I would wait a while before I go in so that it doesn't make it obvious that I was following her hot ass.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four… eh four minutes felt like long enough.

I walked causally through the doorway to get into the steamy baths. I found a rock and sat atop it. I looked all around to try to find her. When I spotted her, I acted like I had just gotten here and was an idiot. From the corner of my eye, I saw her dunk her head underneath the water and swim to another spot on the other side of the big center piece waterfall. I tried to follow her. I was now on the other side and I looked around. Hmm… maybe she got out.

Suddenly, I felt two oh so soft and big wet breasts pressed to my back. They moved up from my lower back to my neck and then on the two sides of my head. "Were you looking for me?" she asked.

I blushed because her wetness and nakedness being pressed to my back was pretty damn fucking sexy. Mr. Dragon was going crazy under water right now. I was going to go crazy if I didn't have her right then and there. I flipped my head so that the front of my head was being pressed to her breasts. I popped a hard nipple into my mouth and sucked gently on it and teethed and bit it a little. She gasped and pushed my head and her boob came out of my mouth with a loud 'pop!'. I smirked and she blushed. The usual deal.

"I-I done bathing." She said quickly and literally ran out of the onsen room. I smirked. She never ceased to amaze me.

Later on it got dark and we went to bed early. The next day came soon enough and unread stories were waiting for us.

Us.

Heh. Done. Phew. Wow. That. Was. Hella. Long! Really. Long!


End file.
